The present invention relates generally to an improved axial flow pump, and more particularly to such a pump having an impeller delivering forces to the fluid which are combined in both the axial and centrifugal direction.
It has been found that the performance of such a pump is improved, with greater overall efficiency being delivered. In this connection, the overall efficiency is the standard definition of the term, being the ratio of the energy delivered by the pump to energy supplied to the input side of the pump driver.
The improved impeller design of the present invention makes it possible to employ the pump in a variety of applications. However, the performance of the pump appears to be at its highest level when the pump is being utilized to deliver its volumetric capacity at high pressures. The performance of the pump is particularly enhanced when dealing with compressible fluids such as air or other gases, it having been ascertained that the performance capability or efficiency of the pump increases as the output of the pump increases in terms of its output pressure and volumetric capacity. In other words, the performance of the pump increases with increasing static pressure at the output. As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, however, there are impeller designs consistent with the present invention which permit application of the device to systems wherein the output pressure is high.
Because of the design of the structure, it is possible to employ the pump in solutions carrying suspended solids. Furthermore, it is possible to employ the pump in systems wherein stones, rocks, sand or the like may be present, with the design being arranged to accommodate and pass such obstructions when present. It is possible to employ the structure for both liquid and gaseous fluids, with the arrangement being suited for both such fluids.